


Foreplay Long Time

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Panties, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Romance, Rough Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had been teased and stretched all day but only now will Dean take care of him. If he's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay Long Time

The lace was slightly itchy, even though it wrapped smooth silk. It bit at freckled fingers, which were smooth as they pressed against the fabric, brushing it aside. There was a gasp above him, the angel on his knee growing shivers from both anticipation and cold.   
Cas was straddling his leg, wetness staining the panties he wore, black and blue, as were the bruises poking up from amongst the lace. He was already open, ass loose and waiting for him, plugged and teased and licked and scissored open throughout the day. He had never come, had never touched himself, had just whined and bucked and pleaded with his big blue eyes, waiting for Dean to take care of him.   
Dean would, but watching Cas wriggle was more fun than he could have imagined.   
Dean’s hand traced the muscle quivering in Cas’s thigh before lifting it, careful, and moved the angel so that he was straddling all of his lap, not just one leg. Cas hummed as Dean’s teeth found a nipple, teasing and biting and bruising the sensitive skin there, licking up at the freckle accenting the upper ridge of the velvety skin.   
All the while, he kept his eyes on Cas, studying his expressions. He was beautiful, all pale skin and blushed cheeks, lips swollen and red from biting and kissing. His dark eyelashes were fluttering, his eyes unable to stay open for long as Dean assaulted his body with pleasure.   
He was gentle as he slid the head of his cock into the red and puffy hole, his fingers still holding the lace aside while his other hand was at the base of his back, supporting him just above where his wrists met. Cas had hardly even fought when Dean had tied the two thin limbs together, his wrists pinned together with his crinkled old tie. Dark on light, almost as pretty as all of Cas, his long fingers intertwining, the tendons on the backs standing out elegantly.  
Once he was in, just barely but enough that he no longer needed to direct himself, he slammed in, making Cas crying out as his cock sheathed itself entirely in his body. He pulled out almost all of the way before slamming in again, bruising the insides of the angel’s tissues. Cas bit at his lip, tried to stay quiet, his eyes nothing more than creased lines. Dean kept going, slamming and trying to get deeper, although he couldn’t, there wasn’t any more length for him to use.   
His spare hand grabbed Cas’s hair, twining in it hard and yanked back, exposing Cas’s throat and eliciting a strangled cry. Cas’s fingers were flailing, trying to find something to hold onto. Finally his mouth was open and Dean could hear the moans and cries that he’d tried to contain, his eyes flew open and he stared at the ceiling, pleasure making his hoarse voice a higher note than usual, a note that only Dean had heard.  
He licked a stripe along Cas’s throat the stubble scratching at his tongue. Cas whined at that, knowing what was coming next, having grown accustomed to the warning.   
Dean bit down, not hard enough to damage the adams apple, but enough for Cas to feel it. He moved on, hips thrusting unceremoniously, teeth going deeper, biting and bruising and drawing blood in a collar around Cas’s throat. It wasn’t often that he marked the angel, but from the sounds Cas was making, from the involuntary shudders of Cas’s cock, he knew it was welcome.  
He shifted though, leaning back, pulling Cas’s hair in a different direction so that they could stare into each other’s eyes, so he could see the slight flinch in Cas’s face with each deep thrust. He slowed down, making the moans separate into individual sounds instead of one long groan.   
“You a good boy, birdy?” Dean asked, smiling at the way Cas’s face went slack at the words, how he looked so relaxed and yet so eager to please. “You a good boy for me?”  
Cas’s voice hitched and he tried to say the right thing but Dean’s hand had left his hair, was trailing down his spine and then over his pelvis to stroke at his cock and oh god he had needed to be touched for so long, aching for some friction for hours, and nothing left his throat besides a terrible mumble.  
“What was that baby bird?” Dean asked, leaning forward to nibble at Cas’s ear.   
“Yes.” Cas whined, bucking into Dean’s hand, “Yes. I’m a good boy. Please Dean, let me be your good boy.”  
Dean sped up his strokes, as well as his hips, bringing the pair of them closer to the edge, “Cas.” Dean breathed against his jaw, “Oh God, Cas. You’re perfect. My perfect, beautiful boy. You’re so good for me, always so good.”  
Cas stiffened, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, feeling the cock press against his prostate and the hand clamping around his cock so wonderfully, so tight.   
“Come for me, Cas.” Dean whispered, the words only half heard over the high pitched whines tumbling into his skin from Cas’s lips, “Come for me like the good boy you are.”  
The whines became a soft scream as all of Cas’s muscles tensed, his semen staining his silk panties and Dean’s abdomen.   
Dean couldn’t go on much longer, not with the deep tightness around his erection, and it only took a few punishing thrusts before he was spilling, his spunk drenching the beautiful red tissues in Cas’s body. Dean pulled out, wrapped his arms around his angel’s body, kissed his lips and forehead and eyelids. He poured praise into Cas’s skin, told him over and over again how much he loved him and what a good boy he was.   
He untied his wrists and kissed at the sore muscles in his shoulders, the lines in his skin where the silk had bit too tight. Cas was mostly unresponsive, being good all day taking so much out of him. Dean scooped him up into his arms, held him close, and wrapped the pair of them in blankets, running fingers through his hair and down his arm as he slept, using Dean’s speckled chest as a pillow. Yes, Cas was a very good boy, but only for Dean.


End file.
